Adventures in Konoha Super Mart
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Konoha Super Mart! From clothing, to pets, to groceries, toys and more! All of your daily needs met by our friendly and helpful staff!... That is, most of the time. Written for a very special club on Y!Gal. Yaoi.


A/N: This is for a club on Y!Gallery called Konoha Super Mart XD I will have lots of crack chapters, so look for them X3

Title: The Pharmacy

Hayate covered his mouth as he picked up the intercom, launching into a coughing fit that lasted a few minuets, and was broadcast it over the entire store. Several customers waiting in line had their own comments about that, ranging from 'Is that sanitary?' to 'Is he okay..?'. As it was, the line was out past the pharmacy's area and into the main isle of the store. Catching his breath, he held up his hand to his customers, ignoring their complaints.

"...Would Kabuto please return to the pharmacy? Kabuto, to the pharmacy..." He stopped, raising an eyebrow as a little girl in line with her mother turned to the side, getting sick on the floor. Amidst the groans of displeasure from the rest of the customers, he sighed. "...Also, maintenance, isle sixteen. Maintenance, -coughcough-... isle sixteen..." Hung the com up, turning back to his furious customers. He caught sight of Kabuto then, out of the corner of his eye, sliding back behind the pharmacy door and into the area with him. He didn't offer any apology at all as he merely put on his perfect smile and began to help the customers, who seemed much more willing to deal with the silver-haired man than him, even though his pristine white shirt was wrinkled, the top three buttons were undone, and his tie was loose. Hayate coughed again and the customer handing him their money pulled it back. Kabuto snatched it, pressing it into Hayate's hand and glancing towards the line.

"Why didn't you page me? Have you paged for maintenance?" He asked, grabbing the intercom before the dark haired man even got a chance to speak. "Maintenance, isle sixteen! Maintenance, get off your ass. Isle sixteen." He hung it up, smiling ever so politely to the next old man standing in line. He took his prescription and moved to fill it, counting out the pills as Hayate stood next to him filling another. The older man glanced over at what his younger fellow employee was filling, checking the paper.

"...Kabuto. That's -cough-, that's the wrong one."

"No it isn't. I hate that guy. He always stares at my ass while I fill his prescription."

"What? How do you know?" Hayate asked, raising an eyebrow. Kabuto pointed to the mirror that was placed in the corner of their back room, their cash registers visible from there. "Oh... Wait!" He protested, but the bespeckled man had already gone into earshot of the customers. Kabuto smiled at the man as handed him the bag, the corner of his lips twitching as the geezer placed both hands over his and thanked him, stroking the back of his hand. He waved as he sent the man off.

"Have a nice day, sir! See you next week." He said innocently.

/Not with those pills, we won't../ Hayate thought, sighing. When the line was more than halfway down, he picked up the com again, "Maintenance to isle sixteen please... Isle sixteen needs," He stopped to cough, and Kabuto snatched the com,

"Shikamaru! Isle sixteen!" He snapped, hanging it up. "Honestly..." The silver-haired boy sighed, turning to the side again and smiling to the young lady that stood there, holding her daughter's shoulder. Hayate recognized her as the one who had gotten sick.

"I'm terribly sorry!" She said, pulling things out of her purse. "My daughter's been sick all week and I just haven't had the time to get her prescription filled! Now where is that damn paper..." Lipstick, foundation, cellphone, eyeshadow, half-eaten candy and more began to fill the counter. Kabuto's smile twitched again as he waited, and Hayate tried to take care of the other customers, who all had their share to complain about it seemed. "Ah-ha!" The lady shouted, startling several customers (and Hayate, who broke into another coughing fit) as she held up her daughter's prescription as if it was the winning lottery ticket. The silver-haired man man merely smiled flawlessly as he accepted it.

Roughly an hour later the line was finally gone, and Kabuto and Hayate began to clean things up amidst the rows of pill bottles and the pill chopper. They didn't speak to one another for a while, but Hayate had several small coughing fits. When he was on his fourth fit, Kabuto grabbed a bottle of a very strong cough syrup, holding it out.

"Take a cup. NOW." He said. Hayate shook his head, smiling as he waved his hands.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"You've been sick since you started here." The younger man argued, opening the cap.

"I used to work the night shift... I'm just getting used to my hours changing..."

"That isn't fatigue, it's illness. I'm a medical student, you know." Kabuto professed, snatching a cup and trying to fill it. Hayate grabbed the cup, taking it away.

"No. Really. I'm fine, Kabuto..." He said, putting the plastic utensil away. He turned around to put a few bottles of pills back up on the shelf. Kabuto though for a moment, and then he put the nozzle to his lips, getting a good amount into his mouth. Putting the cap back on, he set it on the shelf and grabbed his coworker's shoulder, turning him around and shoving him against the shelves. Bottles of pills came crashing to the floor, and Hayate gasped.

"Kabuto--wha-?!" He asked, but the younger man's lips were over his. Now, Hayate was a smart man. He knew that if he resisted the liquid that was being forced into his mouth that he would just have more to clean up, and a shirt to un-stain. So he did what any sensible person would do. He swallowed. Kabuto pulled back once all of the bitter medicine was gone, licking his lips. He smiled, pleased with himself, as Kakashi turned his head away and coughed.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Can it be, you just hate medicine? If you want, I could give you medicine like that any time you need."

"That's not it!" Hayate protested, holding up his hand. "I just... I've been like this ever since I was a kid!"

"Ohh, well that's sad. Maybe you just need to take better care of yourself." Kabuto said, leaning down to pick up a few of the bottles that had fallen. Hayate sighed, leaning down to help him. When Kabuto stood up, he blinked when he caught a glance of black hair and a purple jacket. "Hey... Hayate, isn't it time for your break?" He asked, smiling sweetly. Hayate stood, putting bottles away.

"No, I'm out of breaks. Why...?" The dark-haired employee looked over, seeing the manager standing nonchalantly against the end of one isle, out of earshot. "...Oh. But weren't you just with him?"

"What?" Kabuto blinked, glancing back to his coworker. "No, why do you say that?" He asked, and Hayate gestured to his undone appearance of clothing.

"Oh, this! No, you see, my tire went out on the way here, and so I was in the Auto department talking to Kakashi about it... What? Don't give me that look, it was hot out there in the shop." The silver-haired man said defensively, and Hayate sighed.

"Alright, alright. I could use a break anyway." He walked to the desk again, grabbing the intercom. "Maintenance to isle sixteen please, isle sixteen..." Hung it up, leaving by the back door.

--------

Just under an hour later, Sasuke muttered to himself as he headed for the pharmacy. Slapping his hand down on the front desk of it, he called into the back. "Hey, Hayate! We're getting complaints about some kind of mess on isle sixteen... Hey, Hayate! Did you call for Shikamaru?" He waited for an answer, sighing as he reached for the intercom. It was off the hook, turned off, and out of reach. "What...? Damn it." He cursed, walking around to the door that led to the pharmacy's back room. As soon as he opened it, he wished that he hadn't.

Once again, Sasuke saw more than he ever wanted to of his manager, and the silver-haired pharmacist. Kabuto was sitting on the desk, with his legs wrapped around Orochimaru's pale hips as the older man thrust into him. His head was back, lips open in full throated groans as the older man thrust into him, lips sealed tightly on the younger employee's neck. Both of them jumped at the incoherent squeak of shock, and the slamming door. Not again...

-------

Sasuke rushed into the bathroom, where he almost ran into a certain lazy janitor. Glaring, eyes blazing, he grabbed Shikamaru by his collar. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted, rushing into a stall. The Nara blinked, rubbing his neck as he left quickly. What in the world was that all about...?


End file.
